


Be Different, Be Yourself

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [8]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, Love Nest - Minazuki Yuu (Manga), ハートの隠れ家 | Heart no Kakurega | Hideaway for the Heart (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Morinaga meets Ichimaru who's needs a little advice, a curious bar owner, and an old friend. Then he hears something he's been waiting to hear for oh so very long.





	1. Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> It's another Tokyo Yaoiverse entry. I have no idea where they're coming from, but a new one pops into my head almost the moment I finish writing the current one. I'm trying to limit the number of characters, but I still stuck several in at the end, oops. Oh, and I figured out how to add pictures! That's fun, so I went back and added some to the other stories - safe for work images, just cute ones.
> 
> Lemon in chapter 4. Comments welcome always.
> 
> Support the mangaka!
> 
> Koisuru Boukun - Takanaga Hinako  
> Junjou Romantica – Nakamura Shungiku  
> Sayonara Game trilogy - Minaduki Yuu  
> Heart no Kakurega – Natsume Isaku  
> Ouran High School Host Club – Hatori Bisco

**Unconventional**

Morinaga checked his watch – five minutes after the last time he'd checked it. And at least another thirty minutes until he could politely make his excuses and escape from this “Welcome to the Company” party for S Pharmaceuticals. Most of the newcomers were fresh hires straight out of college and a few years younger than him, and since he was an outside sales rep he had little contact with them.

Still, it had been a while since he'd been to a party like this one without Tatsumi. He couldn't deny it was just a little fun – and an ego booster – even if it was pretty young women flirting with him rather than handsome men. Morinaga enjoyed the company of women, he just wasn't attracted to them.

One of the young men though...was studying him. Morinaga didn't think it was a sexual sizing-up, but there was definitely some kind of interest. He casually took stock in return – taller than average with a solid build, reddish-brown hair worn a little long, pleasant features. _Not bad overall, aside from looking a little worn out._ _Maybe trying a little too hard to impress, but most of the newbies are guilty of that._

Morinaga decided to test it. Excusing himself from the small group chatting around him, he wandered over to the buffet table and filled a plate. Carrying the food and the beer he'd been nursing since arriving, he found a seat at an unoccupied table in the corner. Sure enough, soon after the other man approached him.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

“Please join me. I'm Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Medical Representative.”

“Ichimaru Yuuki. Sales Data Compiler.”

“Ah, so you help figure out which medicines are selling best and in what areas?”

“Something like that, I guess. Mostly I do data entry. So far anyway.”

“Well, you are new. It's helpful to the company though, so they aren't wasting resources. And that helps people like me, so we don't waste time suggesting medicines that hospitals don't need or use.”

“Honestly, I'm not sure what I expected, but I'm bored. With the job and with the people I work with. I was hoping for a pharmacy position, but there are many more pharmacists than positions available...Can I ask you a strange question?”

“Sure. Go for it.”

“Would you say you were abnormal in some way?”

“...!”

“Sorry! That came out wrong. Um, I don't mean it in a bad way, I'm just... A friend of mine said I should look for the people who don't quite fit, different from the usual. That I'd get along better with those who don't try to conform.” He looked away, uncomfortable.

 _Ahh. He's looking for unconventional. I suppose I fit that description._ Morinaga laughed softly. “I think, yes. I'm probably what you'd describe as a non-conformist.” Glancing around first, he then added, “I'm gay. And in a relationship, in case you were...?”

“Oh! No, that's not...! I mean, that doesn't bother me, but I wasn't trying to hit on you. I'd just like...Ugh! I can't talk to any co-workers without spacing out because they're so dull and all the same in their opinions and attitudes. My other friends – at home – they're all a little wacky and I guess I've gotten used to that.”

“Haha. I don't know if I'd call myself wacky. My friends might! But I get what you mean. Do I stand out that much? I thought I was pretty good at blending in.”

“Well, you're a little older than most of us, aren't you? You have an air of experience, and something like...a smoothness? As if you aren't letting them see the real you and more that you're humoring them. But not in a pretentious, stuck up way. Or something. I'm bad at explaining it.” Ichimaru gulped his drink.

“Ahh, I see. You're right – that's pretty perceptive. I've recently transferred here from Nagoya, and I've been doing this for a couple of years now. And well, being what I am, I've had to hide things about myself for a long time.” Morinaga checked his watch again. “Hey, you wanna get out of here? We've made enough of an appearance for form's sake.”

Ichimaru pulled out his phone. Whatever he saw there, it made up his mind. “Sure. I have to meet someone in a little while at a bar – we could go there? It's nice, laid-back.”

“Lead the way, my friend. What's it called? Do you mind if I ask my friend to join us?”

“Oh, that's fine. It's called Mon Chaton and it's right by the Jimbocho station.”

“Hey, I think that's the bar a new friend recommended! I've been meaning to check it out. It's fate! Let's go.” They said their farewells and headed out.


	2. Mon Chaton

**Mon Chaton**

Naruse* surveyed his izakaya with an air of satisfaction from his perch at the far end of the bar. It was bustling nicely for a Friday evening and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Master looked calm and cool as usual, and the new bartender, Hiroto, was just as Naru remembered from years ago, charming and competent. Swirling his Chianti, he sighed a little.

“What's wrong, Naru? You've been quiet tonight.”

“I'm bored! Since Masato and Asahi* are living together happily, there's been no drama at all to keep me occupied.”

“That's a good thing. You meddle. Where's your lover tonight?”

“He's out of town until next weekend. And I don't meddle – I help people.”

Master just gave him a look as the little bell above the door rang with a new customer entering. They turned to see who it was.

“Ooh, yummy! Look at that tall, dark stud. And his companion isn't bad either.”

Master rolled his eyes. “I've seen the companion a lot recently. He's dating a woman – that man-eater from Marukawa.”

“Ooh, Aikawa's new's toy? I wonder how long he'll last. So, who do we think the stud is?”

“ANGEL*!”

“HIROTO?!”

Naru watched with amusement as the tall gorgeous one ran to the bar and embraced the new bartender. Aikawa's boytoy drifted up and took a seat, looking a bit abandoned. They all eavesdropped on what proved to be a reunion.

“What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were in Tokyo? And why did you leave Nagoya?”

“I wanted to surprise you once I got settled. You know, Angel, I've been thinking about coming back to Tokyo for a while. And it was boring once you left, so here I am! But where is your Senpai? Don't tell me you broke up? I can comfort you...you're looking very nice in that suit.”

“Angel's” face lit up. _Oh my, he really is adorable!_ Naru thought. “No, everything's actually going really well – he's going to be here soon. Oh, I'm sorry, Ichimaru! This is my old friend, Hiroto. Hiroto, this is Ichimaru, a new friend from work.”

Hiroto remembered he was supposed to be working. “Hello! What can I get you to drink, Ichimaru? Angel, the usual?” He poured two draft beers. “So, I'm finally going to officially meet this Senpai of yours?”

“Ah, well. I could never get him to go into an openly gay bar. This izakaya – it's only mixed on Saturday nights?”

“Openly, yes. Though all are welcome any time, Saturday nights get a bit more...obvious. And you, Ichimaru. Are you single?” Hiroto asked suggestively. Hiroto was an equal opportunity flirt, something Naru approved of.

“Um...I'm not sure. I mean, I'm seeing someone, but it's new. I'm meeting her here. When she's done with work.” Ichimaru looked a little unsure.

“She? That's a shame. You're kind of cute.” He ignored Ichimaru's stammering and blushing. “Naru, Master! This is my best friend from Nagoya, Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Angel, this is Naruse, he owns the bar. I used to work for him when I lived in Tokyo before, so I was very lucky that he took me back.”

Naru wasn't going to miss this opportunity. He moved out of his corner and joined the threesome. “So, you're the Angel I've heard so much about. Hiroto has been looking forward to surprising you. I think this worked out even better than what he planned. Welcome to Tokyo, and to Mon Chaton. You also, Ichimaru. Let's all be friends, shall we?”

Morinaga let the overly-warm greeting roll right past him, but Ichimaru blushed again. _Oh my, no wonder Aikawa likes this one! He's so very fresh and easily flustered. Speak of the devil!_ Naru stealthily sent a few hand signals to the woman just entering the bar.

Aikawa raised an eyebrow, but followed directions, making her way roundabout to come up behind them.

“Master over there will tell you I'm a busybody. But I just enjoy listening to people. So tell me more about this woman you're not-quite-seeing.”

“What? Oh...She's very pretty. And smart, and independent. A bit...um...older than me. I really like her! But....”

“Yes? Go on. We're here to help.” Hiroto, Morinaga, and Master all shot him questioning looks, but he ignored them. Besides, they were curious also.

“Well. I don't know what she sees in me! I'm so, I dunno, ordinary I guess. And, she's very busy – which is fine! - but when we get together we just...errr.”

“Ahh? And you'd rather not...ahem?”

“Oh, I enjoy...! Never mind. But, I think, well. Did you all see Morinaga's face when he spoke about his friend? I want that. I had someone, a crush I guess you'd call it, in middle school. And when I met him again years later, all those feelings came back. But he had found someone – someone perfect for him. And he got that expression on his face for the other guy. It hurt, you know? That he never had that look for me.” Ichimaru stared down into his beer mug. _A man - how very interesting!_

“I think...you have to do something besides – _you know_ – to become that way? Maybe? Ugh. I'm babbling.”

That was way more than Naru had expected, and not at all what he wanted Aikawa to listen in on. She was standing stunned, maybe a little hurt. _It might be good for her though_ , he thought. Naru wondered how she would handle this.

“My, my, Ichimaru honey,” he said reassuringly. “You're a tender-hearted romantic under that 'ordinary' exterior. And there's nothing ordinary at all about you, except that I think everyone wants to find that person – the one who gets that expression and who brings out that same expression on your own face. It's very hard to find though.”

From behind them - “Many of us give up trying to find it, settle for distraction and short-lived excitement instead. Others choose comfort but boredom, just to end the search.” The three younger men's heads all spun around to stare at Aikawa. “Can I get a whiskey, Master?” He had one ready for her and slid it over.

* _Naruse's_ first name is never given, everyone calls him Naru. He's a real estate investor and owns several businesses, including Mon Chaton. Master is always called “Master.”

* _Masato and Asahi_ are the couple from Love Nest, the third story in the trilogy by Minaduki Yuu.

* _Hiroto,_ Morinaga's friend and bartender from Nagoya, has always called him “Angel,” after the mascot from the real-life Morinaga candy company. The mangaka chose Morinaga's name just for this. Fun fact :) Hiroto's last name is unknown.


	3. "The Look"

“ **The Look”**

Aikawa handled it, as she handled everything else – like a boss.

Poor Ichimaru looked ready to dissolve into a puddle of embarrassment. Naru spoke into the awkward silence. “How are you, Eri dear? I haven't seen you in a while.” He gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Very busy, as usual!” she replied brightly. “My authors are all troublesome creatures and require constant supervision! It's so nice to forget all that once in a while and just relax. I see a new face behind the bar, and is this a friend of yours, Ichimaru?” She gave Morinaga an appreciative once-over. Ichimaru was still recovering though.

 _Huh, she's got balls of steel! Knows who she is and makes no excuses for it. I admire that._ “How rude of me. Aikawa Eri, this is Hiroto, he used to work for me years ago, and now he's come back so I snapped him up. And this is Morinaga Tetsuhiro, who turns out to be an old friend of Hiroto's and a co-worker of your Ichimaru. Aikawa is an editor for Marukawa Shoten, the publishing house.”

Ichimaru found his voice finally. “My neighbor just started working for Marukawa and took me along on a company event. That's how we met.” He smiled at Aikawa. “And there were a couple of authors there. They do seem to be...challenging sorts of people.”

“Haha,” she laughed. “Usami-sensei is the worst! If I didn't have Misaki's help, I probably would have murdered him by now. And Yuki seemed almost as bad, though thank the gods he's Onodera's problem.”

“Usami Akihiko? You're his editor and you work with Misaki? I just met them a few weeks ago at a party. My friend is a professor at M University.” Morinaga told her.

“It is a small world sometimes, isn't it? Wait, was it Kamijou who connected you? I know he's a close friend of Usami-sensei and teaches at M Uni...! Oh shit! Is your professor a scientist? And were you his lab assistant?”

“...?”

Hiroto, who had stepped away to help some customers, called out, “Angel!” and made a head gesture towards the entrance. And they all got to see first hand, “The Look,” dialed up to 10. An extra spark in Morinaga's hazel eyes, a tender excitement in his smile, his entire body alert. His face was so bright they nearly had to look away. If he'd been a dog, his tail would have wagged as he drooled all over the floor. And as for the inspiration for all this...

Naru approved. _Stunning and unique!_ Medium height, slender, with long hair tied back in a loose tail. He was scanning the crowd and then his eyes met Morinaga's and locked on. Piercing amber eyes, even behind the glasses. What a face – perfect, delicate features that were nonetheless masculine. He had a fox-like, otherworldly quality to him. A silver kitsune*. And his own, much more subtle version of The Look as he straightened his posture and came directly through the crowd towards them, not seeing anyone else but his Morinaga.

“Oh, Angel. You really have won him, haven't you?” said Hiroto with a hint of awe.

“I told you so, didn't I? Worth all those years of crying about him!” muttered Morinaga without moving his eyes. “Senpai! I'm glad you made it. Did you find it alright?”

“Yeah. Not a problem with GPS. Umm, who are...?” Standing just a little closer to Morinaga than necessary, the man realized he was the center of attention.

“Sorry, Senpai! Professor Tatsumi Souichi, please meet...” Morinaga went around the group, ending with Hiroto.

“Ahh, I recognize you – different hair color though. Shouldn't you be in Nagoya? I'll have what he's having.” Hiroto told his story as he poured another beer.

 _Hmm, he's abrupt. Socially uncomfortable or maybe...tsundere*_? Naru giggled to himself. He shared a glance with Aikawa, who seemed to be having the same thought.

“Well,” Aikawa slammed back the rest of her whiskey. “It was very nice meeting all of you. I see some co-workers I should speak with, so I'll be going. Ichimaru, you are welcome to join me – if you want to. Morinaga, you might find Akikawa Yayoi's newest book interesting – I'm also 'her' editor. Good night, everyone.” She wandered off.

They watched her go, then all turned their eyes to Ichimaru, expectant.

“What? Oh, well...I don't know.” His eyes begged for advice. “She's so...I'd be stupid not to, right? But...ARGH!” He slammed his head down on the bar.

Naru chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “Honey, you haven't found the right one yet. But there's no harm in enjoying yourself until you do. She's not the type to cling, so you'd be free to end it at any time, no feelings hurt. And, um, she can teach you a lot. Go be her distraction, and have some fun! Then come back and complain to us or share all the juicy details!”

"You are shameless, Naru!” scolded Master, shaking his head.

“Or would you like to try something different?” Hiroto asked. “I'm getting off work soon...”

Ichimaru raised his head, shocked. Hiroto wiggled his eyebrows at him. Morinaga laughed. “Don't tease him, Hiroto!”

“Oh, I'm not teasing. He's adorable, though not as adorable as you, Angel.”

“Oi!” snapped Tatsumi. “Ichimaru, I'm not sure what's going on, but you never know what can happen. If she's what you want, then don't give up. That...sometimes a person doesn't realize what they need until it's almost too late. I mean...” He took a deep breath. “Morinaga took more than five years to change my mind. I'll never know why he bothered. But I'm glad he didn't give up on me.”

 _Ooh, Morinaga Angel! You have my respect! And I see why you fought for him!_ Naru hauled Ichimaru up off his stool and stared into his eyes. “Go on! Get to know her better, then decide what you want. Talk to her, in between...errr.”

He smiled and pushed. “Shoo!”

Ichimaru stumbled a little, then squared his shoulders. “Thanks, guys, really. I'll see you around work, Morinaga.”

“Good luck!” they chorused as he left to find Aikawa.

“Unconventional. I guess that was above and beyond, getting love advice from a bunch of guys like us,” Morinaga said, laughing.

“What?”

“Oh, he approached me at the welcome party because he found his co-workers boring - too ordinary. Was looking for someone...different. I think he could become very interesting if he completely throws off all that social conditioning.”

“Damn! What did I just encourage him to do? Now you have me corrupting youngsters?” Tatsumi groaned.

“I love you, Senpai!” Morinaga wrapped his arms around Tatsumi and squeezed.

“Oi! Get off me, moron! I'll kill you!” Tatsumi blushed a delicious pink.

Hiroto rolled his eyes. “Now, that's the Tatsumi I've heard so much about!”

Naru laughed. “I'm getting jealous! Go home, lovebirds!”

As they left the bar, followed soon after by Ichimaru and Aikawa, Naru heaved a sigh.

“What?” asked Master.

“Have you found that person, Master? Hiroto? The one who gives you The Look?”

Master waved his left hand, flashing the ring there. “I'll never let him go. And yes, you've met him without ever realizing it. I'm the soul of discretion.” Naru snorted.

“I gave someone The Look,” Hiroto said. “He didn't give it back. And I ran away to Nagoya, heart-broken and bitter and cynical. Watching Angel gave me the courage to think I might find it for real someday, though.”

“I love my boyfriend,” Naru said quietly, “but we don't have that connection. Takes a more daring heart than I can manage, perhaps. Oh well!” He shook off the melancholy. “Ichimaru should provide some entertainment for now.”

“Meddler!”

_*Kitsune_ – a mythical shape-shifting creature, fox-to-human, often they seduce humans

* _Tsundere_ – a person who is cold or even hostile, but loving in private once they fall for someone.


	4. Tatsumi's Self Pep-talk

**Tatsumi's Self Pep-talk**

As they took the subway train home, Tatsumi asked, “So what exactly was going on there with that guy Ichimaru? Who is he anyway? I've never heard you mention him or the other guy at that bar or the woman.”

“Oh, I met them all tonight. Ichimaru is a new employee in the office at S Pharma. We started talking at the party, then moved to the izakaya because he was meeting her there once she finished working. Aikawa is Usami-sensei's editor at Marukawa, works with Misaki, and knows Kamijou. Apparently, they just met and started...well, they are fuck buddies. That's the bar Nowaki mentioned to me before, so I wanted to try it. Naruse is the owner. I can't believe Hiroto is here!”

Tatsumi rolled his eyes. _Leave it to Morinaga to get mixed up in such things! And drag me into them also._ “I hate that phrase. It's so crude.”

“Senpai, there's nothing wrong with it, if both parties understand how it works. And it can be helpful down the road because she could teach him a thing or two while they're having fun together. She looked to be quite a bit older than him. But it seems Ichimaru is hoping to find a more meaningful relationship.”

“Oi! So I encouraged him to chase some woman he barely knows? And to...with someone he doesn't love?” _I shouldn't have opened my mouth!_

“Love can grow from sex. And there's nothing wrong with sex for its own sake sometimes. Senpai-”

“I can't talk about this on the train.” _I don't want to talk about this stuff at all,_ he thought. Morinaga understood, and they were silent the rest of the way home. But Tatsumi's mind was turning it over. 

* * *

Later that night, Tatsumi hesitated in the doorway of their bedroom. Morinaga was already tucked in with a book, but he had that air about him – he wanted to continue their conversation. _I am not a coward, I can do this_ , he pep-talked himself across the room and into the bed.

Turning on his side, facing away, he said, “Turn off the light, please.”

Morinaga did so at once but made no move after that. Scooting backward until they touched was Tatsumi's signal, so Morinaga slid one arm beneath his neck and draped the other over his waist, spooning. Tatsumi searched and found Morinaga's hand, laced their fingers together. “Ask.”

Very quietly, Morinaga spoke. “Senpai, I never saw you dating anyone, and even before I became your assistant I was watching you.”

“Stalker,” he whispered with a hint of amusement.

"You have...opinions about sex and have always been uncomfortable talking about it. I don't want to presume, and you don't have to answer, but...did you have much experience before I...?” his voice trailed off.

“One girl in high school. A couple of times. It was her idea and I think I was terrible because I didn't know what I was doing. I, uh...I think the term is 'ghosted' her after that. Avoided her and the whole idea. I was always much more interested in plants and science, so I didn't feel like I was missing out. It barely crossed my mind, honestly. But I think – what I told myself then – is that it went badly because I didn't love her. That there should be love when you do that. Have...sex...with someone.” _Oof. I said it._

“And you, Morinaga? I know about Masaki*, and that you loved him. But, after that.” _Do I really want to know?_

“I went a little wild, right afterward. Aside from how I felt about Masaki, we had learned together, giggled and explored and felt no shame together. Maybe because there was love or because I was pretty young, I learned to enjoy sex without being embarrassed. And I wanted it after we broke up, so I went out and found it.”

Morinaga paused for a moment, “Mostly it was empty and meaningless and left me feeling even more lonely. But then I met a man – he was older and married – and we were...compatible. He was kind, patient, and I considered him a friend. I told him about you, soon after I saw you. And he knew, he understood right away. And he ended it, walked away no feelings hurt. Wished me luck. I'll always be grateful to him because otherwise, I could have grown very bitter, I think.”

“I see. And that...Hiroto?” _I'm a glutton for punishment all of a sudden!_

“Oh no, Senpai! He's a shameless flirt, that's all. I wasn't...I didn't exactly become a monk after we met, but no one interested me in that way once I found you. I, err...by myself was better than empty hook-ups.”

“And now. Are you...satisfied? With me? I'm not very...I don't...! Ugh!”

“Oh, Senpai! Yes! You don't say much, but your body does. You are a joy to hold! Making love to you, it's wonderful!” He sniffled into Tatsumi's hair. _He really does love me..._

“I want to touch you. I want you to show me. What you like, what you want, what...turns you on.”

“Eh!? What? Are you-”

Tatsumi sat up, determined. “Turn on the light.” Morinaga fumbled the bedside lamp on. “Just...shut up, okay? Guide me, but try not to talk very much. What...what you do to me, you like those things?”

Morinaga could only nod, shocked speechless. “Okay, wait. Take off your shirt.” _What am I...? Don't think about it!_

Morinaga tossed his shirt on the floor and laid back, passive. Tatsumi knelt beside him and looked, really looked. _His body is beautiful_ , he thought, and traced his finger lightly along a collarbone, earning a shiver in response. _Well-defined pectorals_ – he rested a hand on that broad chest, felt Morinaga's heart beating wildly like his own. Hints of a six-pack on the abdomen as muscles tensed. He stroked there as well, liking the warm, smooth feel of bare skin.

Finally raising his eyes to Morinaga's handsome face, amber met hazel. _Pupils dilated with arousal. Ha!_ He laughed at himself, _trying to be scientific in this situation_. Leaning down, he kissed those sensuous lips. Tangled their tongues together, tasting toothpaste and maybe a hint of beer. His hands were wandering more freely now, exploring. When he brushed across a nipple, Morinaga moaned into his mouth. _Ah, he always teases me there._

Dragging his lips away, he traced a path downwards with his tongue. Stopped briefly to suck on that collarbone, leaving a mark. More moans. He slid over to the nipple. Rubbed his lips across it, licked it. “Aah! Senpai!” _This is...exciting. And hot._ Even though Morinaga had refrained from touching in return, Tatsumi was hard.

Sitting back up, he pulled away the blankets and sheet. Morinaga always slept in cotton pajamas – they didn't hide his obvious erection. Tatsumi pressed his hand on it, felt it jump and nearly jumped himself. _Calm down!_ he told himself. Biting his lower lip, he eased the elastic band up and over, exposing Morinaga in all his substantial glory. To delay just a little longer, Tatsumi removed the pants completely and threw them on top of the discarded shirt.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around the shaft, squeezed gently. ”Ohhh!” Morinaga breathed out. Their bottle of lube appeared beside him, tossed over. “If you don't want to use your mouth.” Thinking about it, Tatsumi decided to start with this. Coating his hand, he gripped again, began to slide his hand up and down. Morinaga took his free hand, and he realized, was demonstrating on his wrist what he would like. So Tatsumi repeated the movements and, “Hah! Unn! So good!”

Morinaga brought Tatsumi's hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. Closing his eyes, Tatsumi lowered his head. Lick on his finger – he licked the tip of Morinaga's cock. Two fingers slid into a hot mouth – he slid his mouth down onto Morinaga. In this way, he was guided through until he felt comfortable doing it on his own.

Morinaga became a moaning, noisy mess, despite trying to not talk very much. Growing bolder, Tatsumi added a little more lube to his finger and explored lower. “Oh god, yes!” He slid in, surprised by how tight it felt as Morinaga took a moment to pant and try to relax. Going deeper, he hunted for that spot, the spot that drove him nearly insane. “Aahh!” _There it is!_

“Senpai! I'm...going to...! Your mouth!” Morinaga was warning him. But it was fine, he wanted it all. Muscles clenched on his finger as hot liquid filled his throat and Morinaga came apart. Swallowing quickly, before he could really think about it or even taste anything, he eased off and out. He slumped to the side and rested his head on Morinaga's heaving stomach.

“Tetsuhiro. That was fun,” he admitted softly.

Morinaga's stomach bounced beneath his cheek as he chuckled weakly, still recovering. A hand toyed with his hair. “It was amazing! I love you so much, Senpai. Now...” Somehow, Tatsumi was suddenly on his back. “Your turn.”

Stripping off clothes, Morinaga proceeded to quickly bring Tatsumi to the brink, then backed off. “Hah, ah...? Don't stop!”

Morinaga slid one finger, then quickly a second inside him. “I need to be inside you, Senpai!”

“Yes! Hurry! Ahh, god!” Morinaga sheathed himself to the hilt. "Te-Tetsuhiro! Luh...I love you!”

“Ohh, Senpai!” He was clutched to Morinaga's chest.

“Don't cry. Just. Uhnn. Ha. Love me back!”

_Always. Be mine._

“Forever, Senpai. I've always been yours.”

* _Masaki_ was Morinaga's first love, and his brother's best friend. They were caught in the act by Kunihiro (the brother), causing a scandal. Kunihiro and Masaki are dating now in the manga.


	5. Walk of No-Shame

**Walk of No-Shame**

Sunday afternoon, Ichimaru staggered back home, completely wrung out but very relaxed. Momo, out on his front balcony having a smoke, saw him coming and waved. “Oi! Look who's finally returned! You look like it was a wild couple of days, Ichimaru.”

He made it as far as the shaded courtyard, then collapsed into a sprawl on the pavement. “I think I died happy. What's you see is just a ghost.”

Momo burst out laughing, and that drew the others. They gathered around and peered down at him.

“Uh oh,” said Izumi, “she broke him.”

Haruto nudged him with his toe, “Maybe you should start working out. Izumi can-”

“Too much information!” yelped Ayano, clapping her hands over her ears.

“Hmm,” Hazuki studied him. “I think I need to ask her for pointers!” Jin looked intrigued also.

Even Haruhi poked her head out, followed by her boyfriend. “Ichimaru? Are you alright? What's wrong?”

“It's nothing, Haruhi. He's just showing off after a fun-filled weekend with his new lady friend,” Momo reassured her.

Haruhi shot Ichimaru a look of surprise, then swung her gaze upwards to Tamaki and frowned ferociously. “Don't even think about it!”

He smiled innocently, raising his hands. “I have no idea what you mean, darling.”

“Hmph!” She tugged him back inside and shut her door.

“Ichimaru, you seemed a little worried the last time we saw you. You worked out whatever the problem was?”

He glanced up at Hazuki. “I made a new friend at the company party. Then I met his friends at a bar and they gave me some advice. So, I made up my mind to stop worrying about it and just have fun with her. You were right, Izumi. I looked for the one who didn't fit, and he turned out to be a really nice guy. None of his friends really fit either. You guys would like those guys.”

There was a new level of confidence in him – they all felt it.

“So, she didn't break you – at least, not your heart!” Izumi laughed.

Ichimaru just grinned. “Someone help me up. I need to go sleep for eighteen hours.”

**Ichimaru never found a partner in the manga, so it's fun to give him a little hook-up for now. But just until the one comes along who will give him The Look - he's around here somewhere! See you next time!**


End file.
